micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Dale.king
Consider yourself lucky you are in the presance of the king of the dale empire failure to know your place when with me can get you thrown out of the country and make your country disappear before you get back. you wont see it coming. Answer I am extremely happy. It is the first time, we, as micronation, have an honour like this. But i must apoligize, i am not the person who controles the two micronations and the three defunct micronations this accuont edits. The Holy Dussesh Empire and the Kingdom of Montblanc and San Joan have their own monarch and i must contact them. I am pretty sure i will aswer Your Imperial Majesty soon. *Your Majesty, i have alredy contact with the Empress Michelle I and King Ricardo I, and Montblanc will participate in the Micronational Quad-Games. But, with the situation that the Holy Dussesh Empire is having, i am sorry to say that it will not participate. For more information, we will like to have the official e-mail. Thank you. *My must sincere apologizes, but because of the political situation Montblanc is currently having, the Kingdom of Montblanc and San Joan will not be able to participate in the Micronational Quad-games. For more information, Your Imperial Majesty is able to ask in montblanc_sanjoan@hotmail.com. Thank you. Sincerely, C. Piñeda, ambassador of the Holy Dussesh Empire and Minister of Affairs of the Kingdom of Montblanc and San Joan Response to Your Offer Hello Sir, I accept your offer to be on the The Micronational Quad-Games System Committee. Thank You, and it's a pleasure to be working with you. PresidentHamlin 14:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Casey Hamlin - President - The Hamlinian Republic Response to Your Offer Hello Sir, I accept your offer to be on the The Micronational Quad-Games System Committee. Thank You, and it's a pleasure to be working with you. PresidentHamlin 14:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Casey Hamlin - President - The Hamlinian Republic I accept I, Commander Hunter F. Johnson of the glorious New Soviet Republic would be honored to accept the place on the commitee as well a being a competing member in the MQGSC. Hunter J 15:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hunter F. Johnson Commander in Chief of the New Soviet Republic '' News on Voltar Dear King Danny as we are allies I must informed you that The Commonwealth of Voltar's Full title has become The Grand Barony of Voltar Baron William I that is a very nice name this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 15:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for saying that Voltar is the first country in the world (let only mirconation) to be call and Grand Barony and Barony means an area of land owned by a Baron Baron William I P.S. Thank you edit my nation's page I have been accpeted allicance by The Fumetsu Empire and I need to Know would this be all right with you King Danny? Baron William I this will be fine His Royal Imperial Magesty King Danny Clarke I of the Kingdom of the Dale Empire 12:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear King Danny I am having trouble on my website; someone acting as a wikia contriduter has been messing with the I am a mender page, which a count as vandalisum, if he doesn't stop Voltar will be froced to go to war with this man and I am asking if you will suppport me in this war if it Happens. Baron William I Dear baron William you will always have full support of the dale empire in all conflicts you are in His Royal Imperial Magesty King Danny Clarke I of the Kingdom of the Dale Empire 15:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm Very Sorry Earlier this month, my nation has become overflowed with affairs, including new land and ect. Anyway, this makes it impossible for me to perform on the Micronational Quad Games-Systems Committee, and as a competing nation. I am sorry, thank you for the extremely honorable opportunity, but I must resign from my postition. I hope your games go well. With Best Regards, President Casey Hamlin of the Hamlinian Republic 23:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) What happen to the E.U.(M) page? Baron William I put european union into the search bar and should be the second result this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 17:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Responds to Blog on Molossia War Well I don't really think that there is an East German Activty, Vikesland is ferinds with Molossia, if the East German flag was there someone would noticed it before King Christopher unless someone ledt it there before someone else could find it it, or it was put there for the shot Question Where did you come with the Dale Empire, and why is your Micronation called that? Baron William I dale is the first part of the street where it was created and its an empire because i like empires and games about empires like civilisation 5 this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 16:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Felix I has Expected the EU(M) menbership are you going to put it down? Baron William I Dale Citizenship I accept your offer. Thank You, and sorry about the whole Micronational Quad Games-System Committee thing. President Casey Hamlin of the Hamlinian Republic 00:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Award His Imperial Highness, the Emperor of Arboria wishes to bestow upon you, Your Imperial and Royal Highness, the Knight's Order of Honour and Valour. His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 20:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) HRIM King Danny Clarke I would like to humberly accept your award and hope that the triple allience between us and voltar will be a long standing allience this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 20:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Triple Allicance I don't mind being in the Allicance, in fact I love the Idea, it like the Mirconation version of the Triple Allicance bewteen German, Austria-Hunary and Italy or if you like it the Triple Entante bewteen Britian, France and Russia both from before the First World War. Baron William I thats good to here and you could also think of it as the axis germany italy and japan of the allies britiain, america and the soviet union you could also say france but after they fell they were very reluctant to do anything. His Royal Imperial Magesty King Danny Clarke I of the Kingdom of the Dale Empire 16:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Response to move I keep to the Montividao theory of soverinty, with that one you don't need Gobal receganition so I don't need to move and I would like to keep Voltar on British terrf untill I can aquire proper Territory Well I've copied to info to the other site Danny New Contact If you could, i would prefer you contact me though my government e-mail at hamlinianrepublic@g-mail.com. President Casey Hamlin of the Hamlinian Republic 23:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Continuation I am glad that you are continuing to run your country on this website. Peace be with you! His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 15:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Majesty, We are new to the micronational world but keen to network and build relations with fellow micronations early on. I've read your wikis with interest and would like to offer diplomatic relations. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am the Hon. Michael Williams, the President of the Republic of Oxford. The Republic of Oxford declared the whole county of Oxfordshire independent of Britain. I was also looking to enquire about membership of the EU(M) for the Republic of Oxford? Best wishes to yourself and the Kingdom of the Dale Empire, The Honourable Michael Williams President of the Republic of Oxford 'Republicoxford 00:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'''